


Chosen for The Task

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Background Relationships, Bodyguard Romance, F/F, Open Marriage, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Breha's life has been threatened too many times. She asks Fulcrum to find a bodyguard for her. The one Fulcrum brings is just roguish enough to tantalize her tastes.





	Chosen for The Task

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olio/gifts).



It was the third attempt on Breha's life in less than a standard month, and she was not pleased in the least. Her intelligence forces were as certain as she was that pro-Imperial forces were behind them, aided and abetted, no doubt, by her own family that wanted a return to civil war instead of peacefully sharing the power with the Organa line.

She knew her death would ravage her husband and his ability to balance that project she most carefully knew nothing about (as far as anyone else was concerned, of course) with his work as Alderaan's senator. His representation in the circus that was the Senate had to be protected, as cover for that more important task. She knew he missed his Jedi lover fiercely, knew that losing Amidala had hurt him deeply, even as they raised the Naboo senator's daughter as their own.

Breha could not allow her death to add to that pain. She had her duty to her people to stay alive.

And so she met with the shadow that slipped in and out of Bail's study, trusting in the former Jedi to help her solve this problem, even if she was not supposed to know exactly who Fulcrum was.

The Togruta frowned as she listened to the concerns, tucked in an alcove with the Queen alone, then she smiled.

"I have just the person. She's… unconventional, but she needs the credits to rebuild her world. Just… please remember that the Order was working on getting her a pardon when things hit the oscillators."

On that note, Fulcrum left, and Breha had to wonder.

* * *

The person who arrived wearing gear in varying shades of black, grey, and silver, was also helmeted, employing a voice synthesizer. They were escorted in by Fulcrum herself, and delivered to the Queen's audience chamber privately there. Breha almost smiled when, before leaving them to negotiate matters, Fulcrum stopped at the person's side, already facing the door, while the helmet was focused on the Queen.

"Play nice," the Togruta said.

"It's me."

"I know."

Once they were alone, Breha studied the body language closer, since the face was masked. She trusted Fulcrum implicitly, but there was something in this moment, something about the new bodyguard that held a very sharp danger.

"Your majesty," the fighter said, shifting just a little so the outer tunic worn with the leggings and armor moved, showing a pair of curving hilts in addition to the more visible blaster.

A Jedi? No, unlikely. But Fulcrum would not deal with a trophy hunter. Perhaps it was one of those different traditions she ran away to sometimes, seeking training or further aid for Bail's little project.

"What shall I call you?"

A hand came up and snapped away the front of the helmet revealing a face that, if Breha was not remiss in her memory, hung on the walls in most of her judicial offices. "Ventress will do. I'm not much for fancy sobriquets."

Had Fulcrum been compromised? Had she lost her mind at last? Yet, logically, Breha knew better. There had to be a story here, one above and beyond a supposed pardon in the works.

"Hello, Ventress. I think we should sit down and work out the parameters of the assignment," Breha said as she indicated a nearby pair of comfortable seats. When the former Separatist chose the one directly in front of the only visible entrance to the room, Breha decided maybe the woman really was serious about the job.

* * *

The chance to prove her skills came swiftly for Ventress, as an outing to one of the many refugee enclaves brought the Queen's retinue under fire from supposed rebel elements. Without the use of her lightsabers, Ventress swiftly dismantled the attack, keeping the Queen safe. Breha, no wilting flower, had fired a few shots of her own, while admiring, despite herself, the way the former Separatist moved in a ball of chaos and violence.

It was more than a little exciting.

She tamped down that response, seeing to her people as Ventress made sure everything was secure. Once they were back at the palace, maybe she'd try and learn more about her protectress.

* * *

Breha found herself watching Ventress more and more as the days lengthened into weeks, noting that the bounty hunter rarely was still, and had a caged nexu tendency of prowling from place to place. It only added to Breha's fascination, noting that, even when she chided herself. How many innocents had the woman killed?

 _The Republic's hands are not clean there. You still share Bail's bed when he is in residence,_ she chided herself. After all, which was more of a monster? One who ordered it, or one that did it?

"Ventress." She called the name as the deadly woman inspected the windows of the room for the third time this inspection pass. "You look ill-suited to being here, and yet, I have no fault with your service so far. It does make me curious. Why, when you look as if there is another place to be, you took the contract?"

For a long moment, Breha was certain the bounty hunter would snarl at her to mind her own business, the way she did at Breha's security and servants.

"You have a world and people to protect. Is it so difficult to imagine what one would do for such? My sisters, and I suppose the men as well, look to me to lead them back into security and prosperity."

The Queen rose and moved in that direction, only to be headed off, with Ventress keeping her away from the windows, over to the settee and low table with refreshments. 

"Is there any way I can assist?" Breha asked, as she felt, more than anything, that Ventress was sincere. After all, that kind of self-sacrifice and duty would be something Fulcrum respected.

"Your credits will do nicely," Ventress said with a viciously sharp smile. She then laughed, an almost musical sound despite the edges in it. "Rebuilding is always a messy business. This is a better task than most I have set my sisters to, in order to accrue more resources."

"There'd be more money in true bounty hunting," Breha hazarded, to see if it gave her more of a glimpse into what this woman believed.

"Bounties are overrated, and the price for dead is so low, yet the price for alive is rarely worth the effort of enduring the captured person's mouth," Ventress said, but Breha saw a twitch at the corner of her eye.

"And maybe there has been enough death?" Breha pressed. The lips went thin, before Ventress looked away.

"Perhaps. Or maybe a meddling Togruta is very persuasive and the target is pretty enough to make it worth my remaining."

Breha didn't try to stop her from returning to the prowl, even as a part of Breha's mind hung up on one small thing.

_She thinks I'm pretty._

* * *

The explosion that had rocked the capsule had left Breha with a ringing in her ears and a feeling of frailty that she had striven to overcome for years. She could not lead if she was not strong; any of her family would be willing to undo the peace she had forged with Bail.

However, it meant she knew her limits, and had let Ventress handle her, literally, moving her along to get her to safety. In the three months since Fulcrum had brought the woman, progress had been made on learning more of the cabal against Breha, but it had not stopped the attacks yet.

There had also been more learning between Breha and Ventress, though they had agreed discussing leadership styles was bound to end in an argument and let that drop.

"You're injured," Ventress finally said, having limited herself to orders of movement until they had come to a stop in… a hostel? It was a small room, no windows, and had the scent of the lower levels of the city.

"No. I—" Breha grimaced as she struggled to find her equilibrium, the old injuries and the recurrent issues cropping up at the worst possible time. "I must have gotten shaken too hard. It set off old problems."

"I'd think you would have had access to the finest medical care," Ventress growled as she raked her gaze over the Queen. "You seem fine most of the time."

"Not everything can be cured, and not all disabilities are visible. Fortunately for Alderaan, I normally can hide mine."

"Hmm. Well, I can't very well have you slowing me down in keeping you hidden," Ventress said, before warmth flooded through Breha, startling a gasp from her. She felt… not well, not healed, but stronger, more able to cope with the lingering issues of her past.

"What was that?"

"The Force," Ventress said dryly, "otherwise known as the reason the little pet came and got me for this task?"

Breha had to laugh, and then covered her mouth. "Fulcrum. Little pet," she said in explanation. "Pet implies a level of obedience that I know, from my consort's words, is not something she is firmly acquainted with."

Ventress threw her head back and laughed quite freely. "You have no idea," she finally said. "But it goes back to when we were still firmly on opposite ideological sides. Before we had too much in common to ignore."

Breha considered that as she looked at the room they were in. "What is our plan from here?" she asked, certain she didn't want to learn those common points right away. She could guess, given Tano's trial, and her heated avowal that she was no Jedi.

"The attackers will know you survived, and try to remedy that. Your security will be doing all they can to keep it from being known you were ever at risk, and doing all they can to tie up the loose ends. I am to guarantee your safety and keep you hidden long enough for the attackers to overplay their hand."

Breha inclined her head. "Your plan, or theirs?"

"Mine. But they conceded without me getting violent this time."

"I appreciate that."

* * *

A single bed was not necessarily an invitation to sex, and Breha knew that full and well.

She was still distracted by just how pale the skin under the clothing was, as Ventress had deemed their location secure enough to be comfortable in her sleep, and removed all but the innermost tunic, letting it fall to mid thigh from its usual folded and belted precision.

"You have admirable shields for a non-Force user, but when you get distracted, it's noticeable," Ventress said, rolling to where she could face Breha.

Breha hoped her face wasn't darkening with her embarrassment. She then shoved that fully to the side and met the blue eyes across from her. "It's hard not to admire who I see, physically, even as I do have restraint."

"Hmm, some restraints might be fun," Ventress said with a low slide to her voice that did unmentionable things to Breha's libido. That wasn't fair at all. 

"Don't tease."

"Who said I was, my pretty queen?"

Before Breha could come up with a retort, the bounty hunter smirked, as if she had won. So Breha, always competitive in ways that could be unhealthy, leaned in and planted a kiss on those smirking lips. It was meant to be quick, playful, and possibly a challenge—

—and Ventress rose to it, kissing her back in a bare heartbeat. Lips parted, tastes were shared, and after a very long time exploring the kiss, they pulled back, each seeking reactions.

Breha smiled, moving to place her hand on the other woman's waist. She moved slowly, alert for signs that they were crossing an unwelcome line, only to find encouragement written in every line of her protector.

"Does it count as sleeping with the enemy, if the enemy is now on your payroll?" Breha asked her impishly.

Ventress laughed, then moved closer, intent on 'sleep' being merely a euphemism if Breha was reading her correctly.

"Maybe if we'd met earlier, things might have gone differently." A new kiss started then, both moving mutually into it, before such thoughts vanished in a swirl of exploration.


End file.
